First Time
by Black Stormraven
Summary: pre-Rebels. Hera and Kanan break the tension that's been building between them since A New Dawn.


**There's a six-year gap between **_**A New Dawn**_** and **_**Rebels**_**, and I don't like the idea of these two hopping into bed after just a few months, not when there's all that time there to really build a strong friendship and trust first (not to mention that Kanan's Jedi teachings would probably still be pretty strong what with the whole non-attachment thing despite his presumed wish to ignore it all after Order 66). I mean, can you imagine all that tension building and building over months and months in that confined space -leg flail- Also, there is conflicting data on what colors their eyes are (in the show they're one color, in the book they're another and I just kgndjgvnjd), so bear with me on that.  
**

**DEFINITELY NSFW FROM HERE OUT!( with silliness thrown in because I get that vibe from them for some reason)  
**

* * *

The physical pleasure alone would have been enough to bring him to his knees, but what truly had Kanan enraptured was the sheer joy he felt pouring from Hera.

His hands on her hips kept her steady as she rode him, but she was the one in control. She had been the one to finally break the tension that had steadily built between them over the past few years. She had been the one to press her lips to his, to unfasten the armor on his right shoulder, to let her pilot's overalls slide down her body as the kiss continued. She had looked at him then, passion, heat, and a question burning in her eyes. Kanan had been helpless in the face of such desire, and pulled her against him for another scorching kiss.

It hadn't taken long for them to find their way to the nearest bunk, their clothes leaving a trail through the _Ghost_. Hera had taken over once he found the bed and climbed atop him. She had started off carefully, silently making sure that he was one-hundred percent sure of this. But once he assured her that he had no intention of stopping her, she had completely surrendered herself to the feelings that were now given freedom.

Sweat covered them both, making Kanan's grip on her soft green flesh tenuous yet somehow even more enticing. Deep sighs and throaty laughs escaped Hera's mouth as she maintained her hard, swift pace; those feelings had been buried for too long and wanted to be satiated _now_. And honestly, he felt the same way.

Her hands covered his and drew one up her undulating body to the side of her neck. Kanan swallowed at the feel of her pulse throbbing against his palm. He drew in a sharp breath when she opened her eyes and fixed him with a gaze that burned with unmistakeable desire. A choked sound flew from him when his thumb disappeared between her lips and her surprisingly talented tongue curled around it. What was this sorcery she was working on him?

An unexpected surge of something fiercely masculine swept through him then. His fingers tightened around her hips and his body twisted so that she lay beneath him before she could blink. Hera didn't seem to mind, though. In fact, once the shock had worn off her face she let out a joyful, breathy laugh that was music to Kanan's ears. Her hands buried themselves in his unbound hair and firmly massaged his scalp. "I think," she breathed in time with his instinctive thrusts, "I like this side of you, love."

Kanan allowed himself a wicked smile at her tone, keeping a small part of his focus on not losing himself too quickly, a feat not easily achieved with the wonderfully erotic scent of sex and sweat filling the tiny cabin and the slickness of her flesh under him. "I _know _I like this side of you," he said, moving his head closer to her neck with each word.

Hera gasped when his lips closed around her pounding pulse, the soft hair on his chin brushing against her throat. Unfortunately, it hit right where she was most ticklish. She couldn't control her laughter or the way her body tried to curl in on itself as he continued. She felt his lips curve up in a smile as his kisses went on seemingly without end or mercy; rather than plot revenge for his smugness, she could only gasp for breath between laughs and try to move away from the source of her torment. None of that seemed to faze him, though. His hips kept moving, his mouth trailed up to just below her ear cone**, **and one hand stroked over her head.

Her laughter died in a sudden gasp when his fingers went over the curve of her left lek and slid down. Kanan pulled back to look down at her with a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

Hera stared at him for a beat. "Do that again." Her eyes rolled back in her head and a wonderfully loud, shaky moan passed her lips when he obeyed. "Again!"

Kanan had heard how sensitive a Twi'lek's lekku were, but knowing the fact and witnessing the proof were two entirely different things. He grunted when her nails bit into his back and her thighs tightened around his waist. On the third pass of his hand over her lek, he continued down to the very tip to gently close his hand around it. As he did, Hera let out a scream that made the base of his spine tingle. That most definitely wasn't a scream of pain, not with the way her back arched and how that scream became his name halfway through. She clutched him tighter to her, her entire body trembling and her most intimate muscles squeezing around him. "You sure..." she gasped out, "you've never...done this be-before?"

Kanan managed a thready laugh before he had to swallow to wet his suddenly dry throat. "I think I'd remember doing something like this before."

Hera grinned. "Well, you're a quick learner, then." One hand slid up his back, the muscles there rippling with every movement, to delve into his hair again. She liked the feel of the damp strands between her fingers along with the way he let out unconscious noises of contentment. Gently pulling his head down to hers, she let her lips brush over his when she said, "Good news for me, eh?"

Kanan groaned when her tongue slipped into his mouth. How had he survived over three years with her and his nearly overwhelming feelings for her without this touch, this taste? He was only half-aware of her free hand slowly creeping down his back, but once she grabbed a handful of his buttock and pressed him harder against her he jumped; that move had made a jolt of lightning shoot down his body to where they joined.

Hera grinned up at him, tugging on his lower lip as he lifted his head to moan out his surprise. "Sorry."

"No you're not," he replied with a grin of his own while one hand stroked her thigh before lifting her knee higher on his hip.

"You're right," she sighed happily. "I'm not." A wicked look came into her green eyes then; Kanan wasn't clearheaded enough to decipher in time. "Just like I'm not sorry for this."

Maybe there was another reason the Jedi discouraged physical relationships, Kanan thought as he found himself once more on his back. Such as the senses becoming so dulled by pleasure and distraction that one could no longer anticipate a counterattack. He stared at his green-skinned lover, sitting atop him and caressing his abdomen with all the smug triumph of a felinoid who had just caught herself a meal. "That's cheating."

"Are you complaining?" One rock of her hips was all it took to drive his retort out of his head. "I didn't think so. Now, raise your knees, if you please."

Perplexed, but curious, Kanan did as she asked. Her hands took his once again and drew them up her sides, this time leaning back onto his bent legs as she did. The change in angle made her cries more high-pitched, and coaxed equally vocal replies from the man as he felt himself go even deeper than before. Although he had locked away his Jedi teachings over a decade ago to spare himself further agony, Kanan found himself mentally running through mantras and meditation techniques he had thought long-forgotten to keep from giving in to the need to release the pressure that was coiling tighter and tighter in his gut. Not until she was satisfied first; it was only fair since she had started this.

That end came quicker than either of them anticipated: two more hard strokes and Hera's body bent like a drawn bow, her strong muscles clenched around him, and a long, deep cry erupted from her throat. Kanan was entranced; the sight and sound was just as intoxicating as her touch.

Time seemed to slow as Hera gave voice to her release, then snapped back into its rightful flow when she could breathe again. The only reason she remained upright at all was that she had fallen back onto Kanan's still-raised thighs. Although her mind was fuzzy with post-orgasmic euphoria, she was acutely aware of his hands around her ribcage and his hardness still inside her. She was also aware of the fact that he hadn't let himself go.

Lowering her gaze to him with great effort, she said, "Now I feel better. Your turn." When she ended up beneath him this time, she was the one who rolled them over, keeping a tight yet trembling lock of her legs around his waist. She winced as the movement stimulated her already hypersensitive flesh, but didn't allow any other discomfort to show. She'd reached her peak, now it was Kanan's turn to jump into the abyss.

He remained still above her but for the shaking of his arms. "Are you sure, Hera?" he breathed.

She answered with a wet kiss and a gentle tug of his hair. "How many times are you going to ask me that today, love?"

"As many as it takes," he chuckled before sealing his mouth over hers again. The fingers of one hand traced the curve of her jaw down to the point of her chin to tilt her head back, exposing her throat to more voracious kisses. He was careful to keep only his lips, tongue, and teeth in contact with her hot skin; he didn't want to overload her with another bout of ticklishness (although he did file that information away for later use). The scratch of her nails down his shoulder blade urged him on. He took that hand and intertwined his fingers with hers to press it back into the thin mattress, a gesture that somehow made the whole encounter even more intimate. The sigh she loosed into his mouth at the contact was enough to push him close to the edge.

The internal pressure that had faded sightly in the aftermath of Hera's release returned in full force. His breath came faster and harder, blowing hotly over her neck and down her shoulder. "Don't hold back, Kanan," she whispered in his ear. "I won't break."

That was all he needed. For the first time in a long time, he let his defenses and safeguards down. The Force flowed through him as it once had when he was a Padawan, exacerbated by the storm of emotions and sensations awakened in him by his Twi'lek partner. He gasped at the strength of them, then again as fire consumed him from the inside out and that aching pressure finally found its outlet.

Stars danced behind his closed eyes. Breath and thought and time stopped. Fingertips trailed over his neck and down his shoulder to his chest, stopping just over his racing heart. He didn't realize just how violently he'd been shaking in the wake of his release until it passed just as abruptly as it had hit. It took every conscious effort and every bit of strength he still had to remain above Hera without collapsing on top of her. The hand that had fallen to his chest slid further down to his hip and gently pushed. A chirp sounded from the woman beneath him and a sudden sense of loss filled him from head to toe when he left the soft warmth of her body; he already wanted to be back there.

Cool sheets seemed to burn his skin when he was rolled onto his side, but he didn't mind. Even if he did, he was too exhausted to even try to move. The Force swirled lazily around and through him, the sensation soothing and hypnotic. Heat suddenly enveloped him, sweat-slick arms and legs wrapping carefully around his body and soft breasts pressing against his chest. He tried returning the loving embrace but could only manage to throw one arm over her waist.

Hera curled herself around him, pressing gentle kisses into the side of his face and down his neck. Her fingers, still trembling just slightly, threaded through his dark hair just the way he liked. She held him for a few moments, waiting for his breathing to even out, before tilting his head up. "Kanan," she called softly. "You okay?"

Kanan let out a breathless chuckle and nuzzled that hand when it lifted to his cheek. "Now who's worrying too much?"

"As much of an ego boost as it would be to know I'm good enough to kill a Jedi, I'm not quite ready to lose you yet," she replied with a laugh and a kiss to his mouth.

"You couldn't get rid of me if you tried, sweetheart." Focusing his energy into one simple command, Kanan raised a hand to gently close around her slim wrist. He tugged at it, planting kisses along her arm as he went. He held on when she tried to jerk the limb back when he reached the bend of her elbow. Another round of laughter confirmed what he'd already suspected: she was ticklish there, too. Her laughter increased in strength and volume as he sucked and nipped and licked at the sensitive flesh. That was very useful information, indeed.

"Kanan, stop stop!" Hera breathed between laughs. He did, smirking down at her as she heaved for air. "That...is cheating."

"Hmm, now what was it you told me about cheating just a little while ago?"

Hera's eyes went wide at the predatory look he gave her. "Don't you dare!" was all she could get out before his hands descended on her sides. He was merciless in his tickle-attack, and strong enough to keep her from falling out of the bed and getting away. Of course, his advantage only lasted until, in her frantic wriggling, Hera's head slammed against his.

They both clutched their foreheads with simultaneous (and loud) "OW!"s, Hera's more distorted by the remnants of her giggling. Although now she had a headache, the unintentional retaliation had at least stopped his assault. "I did warn you, love."

Still rubbing his head, Kanan fell back to the bed. "You didn't say you'd beat me senseless, though."

"You never had much sense to begin with, idiot," Hera chuckled playfully.

"Ohhh, well maybe I should just keep my hands to myself from now on, then."

Hera followed when he started to roll away from her towards the wall. Her hands closed on his arm and shoulder and pulled him onto his back so she could loom over him with a smile. "I don't think so, Kanan. I quite like your hands on me."

He returned her smile and gently pulled her down to lay on his chest; he didn't miss how her hand went back to rest over his heart. His own flattened against her back and wrapped around the curve of one hip. Where normally the feel of skin still coated in sweat made him want to take a shower, the fact that it was Hera's skin (and what the source of that perspiration was) made him want to never take his hands from her. "Good to know," he said against her left lek, pleased that she shivered at the touch. "I quite like yours on me, too."

Stifling an unexpected yawn, Hera replied, "Good. Because I'm going to be doing it a lot more often now."

Kanan laughed at her assertion before falling into a peaceful silence. The serenity he felt safely ensconced in her arms was awe-inspiring; better than any solitary meditation. Over ten years of living without relying on the Force except in extreme circumstances, and all it took to break down those defenses was one smart-mouthed, no-nonsense, stubborn Twi'lek pilot. Honestly, he should have seen this coming. He wondered if Hera could feel the same internal calm and quiet as he did even without the Force.

"Hey, Hera." No answer. Leaning his head back and looking down, he saw that she had fallen asleep. The smile on her lips and the gentle rhythm of her breath over his chest told him she wasn't planning on waking up anytime soon. "Nevermind," he whispered, pressing a kiss into her forehead. Sleep suddenly didn't seem like such a bad idea.

A yawn, a tightening of his arms around his lover, and Kanan joined her in the dreamworld.


End file.
